


High School Romance

by PJ2



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Sex, current day setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ2/pseuds/PJ2
Summary: Jon had a small smile creep across his face. “Ponch?”“Yeah, babe?” Ponch asked turning his head.“I was thinking,” Jon began as he set his pencil down and came towards the bed. “Why don’t we just stay in bed,” he started.“Huh?”(An AU story about Jon and Ponch going to the same high school and being in a relationship. )





	1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Frank Poncherello sat in the back of the class room close to the wall. Ponch was a senior in high school. His birthday wasn’t until the summer, so he’d be graduating while he was still seventeen. Unlike most kids in his class that were graduating when they were eighteen.

Ponch hated school, more so because he was in trouble all of the time. But this year was different. This year, a young man age eighteen had just moved to L.A. from Wyoming and joined Poly High, the same school Ponch was going to. Ponch didn’t even realize it was possible until now, but as soon as he met the guy he felt sudden attraction to him.

Jonathan Baker, an eighteen year old senior at Poly High that had just moved from Wyoming to L.A. had felt that same attraction to his Puerto Rican friend the first day they met. Here they were now the middle of the school year, and they’d been best friends…but what no one knew was secretly behind the scenes they had been dating as well.

Jon’s dad had up and left after Jon was born, and left his mom to take care of Jon on her own. Jon never forgave his father for that…and since money was tight they ended up having to sell the ranch back in Wyoming. Jon’s mom got a good job that ended up bringing her here to L.A…and Jon couldn’t have been more happy.

Jon sat directly behind Ponch in this class. It was American Government. Ponch was starting to fall asleep, so Jon reached over and poked him lightly with a pencil.

Ponch sat up right away and looked behind him when he saw Jon’s innocent smile and his blue eyes playing along with the act innocent face Ponch couldn’t help but smile, the way Jon smiled at him had just melted his heart.

“Sorry, I didn’t want the teacher to call on you while you were sleeping,” Jon whispered.

“Thanks,” Ponch replied.

“Poncherello, Baker,” the teacher said clearing her throat. “Is there something you two would like to share with the rest of the class?”

“No, ma’am,” Ponch replied.

“Then keep your lips zipped,” she replied sternly.

“Okay,” Ponch replied. He turned and smiled at Jon though.

CHPCHPCHP

At lunch Ponch and Jon sat together with a few other people. Stevie Bennett,  Kory Davis, Angela Peters, and Sydney Williams. Those were their friends. Most of them were also seniors, except for Stevie. He was a sophomore.

Kory was dating Angela, and Stevie was dating Sydney. The group knew about Jon and Ponch dating too, they agreed not to spread the word all over the school, because it was well known that everyone in the school wasn’t too fond of gay couples. Mostly because the popular kids said it wasn’t cool, so the other kids agreed. So the gays in the school were treated like garbage. It was hard for Jon and Ponch to even begin to think about going to school if they would be treated horribly. Who would want to be constantly put down and told they were horrible people?

They were brought out of their thoughts when they realized a conversation was going on at the table.

“So, I thought I should dye Stevie’s hair a dark red for the talent show it fits better with his costume,” Sydney continued.

Ponch and Jon looked at each other unsure what to say. They were secretly holding hands under the table. Kory caught a glimpse of this and smiled suddenly realizing why his two friends had been so silent.

“Hey, you two pay attention to us,” he whispered.

“Huh?” Jon said looking confused he thought he had been paying attention.

Kory motioned to Ponch and Jon holding hands. “You might wanna save that for later,” he suggested.

“Oh, thanks,” Ponch said letting go of Jon he didn’t even realize he had grabbed Jon’s hand.

Jon was turning a deep shade of red.

“Guys, is something going on?” Sydney asked now intrigued by her friends odd behavior.

“N-N-No…” Ponch started.

Jon smiled and put a hand on Ponch’s thigh under the table, it was instantly shoved aside and Ponch gave Jon a look that said, ‘thanks for trying to calm me down, but this isn’t the right place for touching me like that’

Sydney and Angela smiled at them. The two girls both had thought for a while that Ponch and Jon were adorable! Any girl would be lucky to have them…but they also thought that Ponch and Jon as a couple was better than anything else that could ever happen. They were a cute couple, if only everyone else could see it that way too. At least Stevie and Kory agreed…and of course Jon and Ponch had to agree.

CHPCHPCHP

After school Jon walked Ponch home. Jon’s mom wasn’t going to be home for a while, so they figured Ponch could grab a few things from his place and head on over to spend the evening alone with Jon. Ponch didn’t see anything wrong with that plan.

They walked home together hand in hand, side by side. Ponch leaned on Jon slightly with his head on Jon’s shoulder as they walked.

Jon just smiled he couldn’t think of a more perfect way to walk home.

As soon as they reached the Poncherello home Ponch went inside and grabbed a few things in case he ended up staying overnight at Jon’s then wrote a note to his parents that were still at work. Then he and Jon rushed off to Jon’s place.

Once inside they went to Jon’s room, it was very neat and tidy. Ponch flopped down on the bed, laying on his stomach, and Jon smiled. The sight of seeing his sexy boyfriend laying in his bed was amazing, it would’ve been even better if Jon we beside him. Jon sat at the desk and began working on homework while Ponch scrolled through Facebook on his phone and talked to Jon.

“So, what are we gonna do tonight, Baker? Order a pizza? Watch a movie? Play a board game? Actually do homework for real this time?” Ponch continued going through the ideas.

Jon had a small smile creep across his face. “Ponch?”

“Yeah, babe?” Ponch asked turning his head.

“I was thinking,” Jon began as he set his pencil down and came towards the bed. “Why don’t we just stay in bed,” he started.

“Huh?”

Jon made indication he was getting in bed too, so of course Ponch moved over and let him. It was Jon’s bed, so he had no other choice really. He smiled. “What’s up? I don’t think I’ve ever been this…this close before…in here…” Ponch started he felt his heart racing just waiting to see what Jon did next.

“Ponch,” Jon said putting and arm around him. He pulled him close. “Can we…ya know…have sex tonight?” Jon asked casually. Jon was trying to act like he wasn’t as nervous as Ponch was having never done it before…but hey, the kids at school talked about it all the time…and well not that they had to go with the flow or anything. But wouldn’t it be nice? It’s not like anything was gonna happen.

Ponch smiled at Jon. “Can we have a pizza afterwards?”

Jon laughed Ponch never liked missing out on ordering pizza at Jon’s house…which was every time they were there alone. “Of course we can.”

“Then what are you waiting for, Baker?” Ponch replied.

Jon smiled he loved this guy! He was certain this was the one, the one he’d be with forever. Jon and Ponch shared their first kiss, while undressing each other. Jon was already enjoying this…Ponch on the other hand was a little nervous.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch and Jon took a shower together later, while they waited for the pizza, and Ponch had to quickly throw on clothes to answer the door when he heard the doorbell ring. Jon wasn’t ready for that to happen so fast. Soon Ponch returned to the bathroom with a slice of pizza. “It’s really good, Jon,” he informed.

“Yeah, it’s also way past supper time. Ponch, it’s almost one A.M.”

“And?”

“Where’s Mom?” Jon asked as he went to go look out the window.

“I…I don’t know,” Ponch replied.

Jon turned and hugged Ponch tightly. “She’s all I got, Ponch…I can’t lose her.” Before Jon could continue on his mom entered the house.

“And she’s home,” Ponch replied.

“Oh…” Jon turned. “Hi, Mom!”

“Hi, Jon. I see Ponch is spending the night…or is this just another one of your late night pizza parties?”

“Oh, uh sorry Mrs. Baker. Yeah I’m staying over.”

Nancy Baker smiled. “Alright, well enjoy your pizza, and I’ll talk to you boys in the morning. Since it’s Saturday tomorrow and there’s no school I’m sure you don’t mind doing me a favor and cleaning the house a bit.”

Ponch and Jon looked at each other both not really liking the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch laid in bed beside Jon, then it dawned on him…they shouldn’t have ever done this. “Jon…” Ponch started.

“What?”

“Um…you know…not that I’d like go tell anyone but uh…California laws say that people over 18 shouldn’t have sex with people under 18…it’s uh…considered statutory rape even if I said it was okay.”

Jon looked at Ponch with growing concern. “We could get in trouble for that?”

“Well yeah…if we’re not married then we can’t do it…”

Jon held Ponch closer. “Well they never made rules against sleeping. Ponch, I’m so sorry…we can uh…keep it secret. It’s not like anything is gonna happen anyway, right?”

“Yeah, except that uncontrollable urge to wanna do it again. I love you, Jon.” 

Jon smiled and kissed Ponch. “I love you too,” he said.

The door was closed, and Nancy Baker had no idea what her son was doing with his ‘best friend’ Ponch was more than just a best friend. Nancy however did not know that. Nor did Maria and Nathan Poncherello, but in the upcoming months that little secret was about to be revealed in a way that Jon and Ponch were not expecting.

CHPCHPCHP

Six AM. Monday morning two and a half months later. Ponch is getting ready for school. He ended up rushing to the bathroom and there he stayed for the next half hour just throwing up time after time. He thought he’d be finished and he started to leave only to end up coming right back.

Maria woke up to the sound of her youngest child, and only child still living in the house throwing up in the bathroom. She was a little worried.

“Honey, I think you might want to think about staying home and resting today,” she suggested.

Ponch nodded slightly when he was finished. “Y-Yeah…good idea…I just can’t stop…throwing up…” Ponch said. His eyes were tear stained he felt awful and thought it would never end. But soon he was back in his bedroom laying down.

Maria brought in a bucket so he could throw up in that if he needed to, and if he was still sick by tomorrow she’d take him to the doctor.

Ponch closed the door and tried to get some rest.

CHPCHPCHP

The school had been notified that Ponch wouldn’t be showing up today. He had taken a sick day. The one who wasn’t notified of this though, was Jon.

Jon sat through the first class worrying the whole time about Ponch he hadn’t seen him or heard from him all morning and he didn’t show up to class. The teacher said nothing about it.

At lunch Jon was very troubled. He ended up not even eating. Kory, Stevie, Angela, and Sydney could do just fine without him joining them, but Jon had something to take care of. Jon went to a quiet area near the library. He called Ponch.

“Hello,” Ponch answered his voice sounded very tired.

“Hey, are you okay? I’ve been worried sick about you.”

“Jon? Oh…hi…” Ponch yawned. “I…I’ve been throwing up a lot today…I can’t seem to get my stomach to calm down so mom kept me home. I’ve been sleeping a lot too. You just caught me in between another nap,” Ponch admitted.

“Oh, baby I’m so sorry. I’ll be over after school to visit.”

“Jon, I’m sick…I don’t want to pass something to you,” Ponch said.

“Hey no it’s fine. I mean if I get sick we can be sick together and enjoy each other’s company.”

“Jon, you’re sweet…but one of us needs to go to school.”

“Alright, I’ll send you homework. Hopefully you’ll be able to figure it out, and if you need help I’ll pop over. How long have you been sick? I mean didn’t you say you felt sick last month?”

“I did…I just…I haven’t felt so amazing the past few months…and it’s getting worse and better some days.”

Jon nodded. “Okay, well the bell is about to ring, so I gotta go…I’ll talk to you later. Please get better soon,” Jon said.

“I’ll try.”

CHPCHPCHP

The next day Ponch wasn’t feeling much better, but his parents had to make an emergency trip out of town to visit Robert, Ponch’s oldest brother. Robert was in college, and had gotten into a fight the night before that landed him in the hospital.

Maria talked with Nancy, and she agreed to check in on Ponch every now and then. If he was still sick by the end of school, she and Jon were taking him to the doctor. Jon had insisted he needed to come along.

So by the end of the school day, Jon was on his way over to Ponch’s house with his mom to pick up Ponch and head over to the doctor.

When they got to the doctor, Jon sat with Ponch. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know…not the greatest,” Ponch admitted. “But better than this morning.”

Jon smiled. “You’re gonna be okay, I’m sure of it.”

When the doctor called Ponch back, Nancy and Jon came along.

After a few hours of tests, the doctor came back. “Poncherello…um…I don’t know how comfortable you are with the Baker’s listening in on this…” he started.

Ponch looked at them. “I…uh…Jon should stay…and uh…Nancy well…she’s his mom so…”

“I can leave for a few minutes, I need to use the restroom anyway,” Nancy said. “But I need to hear everything when I come back.”

Ponch nodded.

Nancy left.

The doctor turned back to the seventeen year old sitting there looking scared and confused. Jon was sitting close by. “What’s wrong?” Jon asked boldly.

“Nothing serious…but it can be hard for you…” the doctor said to Ponch.

“Hard?”

“Just to handle…I mean to understand it…and then try to still make it through school.”

Jon looked even more confused now. This doctor wasn’t doing a good job with hinting, they were both even more clueless than before.

“Poncherello, you’re pregnant,” he said.

Ponch stared at him like he was crazy. “What!?”

Jon stood up quick and rushed to Ponch’s side. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” he said. He put a hand on Ponch’s stomach. He smiled. “We’re gonna have a baby,” he said.

Ponch stared at him tears filling his eyes. “I’m only seventeen! I’m not ready for this, Jon!”

Jon hugged Ponch. “Hey, babe, I’m here for you. You’re not going through this alone,” he said.

At that moment Nancy entered the room. “What’s the news?”

“He’s pregnant, mom,” Jon said looking at his mother. He was surprised he was able to tell her. He still hadn’t even told her they were dating.

“Whoa! When did that happen? Who did it?” Nancy asked.

Jon turned red faced slightly embarrassed by his mom.

“Jonathan Baker! You know better, you’re supposed to keep to yourself until you’re married. Getting your seventeen year old best friend pregnant isn’t exactly the greatest idea…”

“Mom, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

Ponch nodded.

Nancy was about to soften. “That still doesn’t make it right,” she said. “But…at least you actually love each other. Let’s get home.”

Ponch was confused by her reaction.

“Jon, my parents are gonna kill me.”

“Why?”

“My parents are Christians…I don’t think they’d be too thrilled to find out their son is gay.”

Jon let out a low whistle. “That’s gonna be interesting,” Jon said.

“Look, Ponch…I don’t think they’ll kill you. I know them,” Nancy said.

Ponch was silent unsure about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria and Nathan got home late that night, Ponch was at Jon’s house still.

A call came in from Nancy Baker.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Maria…so, Ponch is here…I think you should come,” she said.

Maria nodded. “Okay, we’ll be there soon,” she replied.

Nathan was already out the door. He was ready to bring Ponch home. He was worried about his son, because he had been so sick.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch was sitting on the couch with Jon, cuddled to him falling asleep. He was trying to keep himself awake so he wouldn’t have to be woken up when his parents got there. So he decided to say something to Jon.

“Jon, don’t be surprised if dad yells at you. He’s kinda over protective,” Ponch said.

“Yeah, I’d be over protective of you too…” Jon started but didn’t get to finish.

Maria and Nathan had entered the house. Nathan looked worried, Maria looked pleased that Ponch was safe. They saw Ponch and Jon cuddled on the couch and thought it was cute, thinking they were the coolest best friends ever.  

“So, what’s going on?” Maria asked looking at Nancy.

Ponch was half asleep.

“Maria…apparently our sons…uh…” Nancy didn’t know the best way to put it. “They’re more than just best friends,” she said.

Maria looked at her. “What?”

Nathan was beginning to get upset knowing where this was going.

“Um, Jon and Ponch apparently have been dating behind our backs for quite some time,” Nancy continued.

Jon bit his lip not liking the way he was getting glared at.

Ponch sat up a little straighter, but held onto Jon still. “Mom,” he started looking directly at his mother. There was no way he’d be telling this directly to his already angry father.

“Yes, Francis?”

“Me and Jon…uh…we…we really love each other…and uh…” Ponch was having a hard time getting it out feeling that death glare pointed at Jon coming from his father made him uncomfortable. His dad better not do anything to Jon.

“Yes, that’s what Nancy said. Is there something more you need to tell us?” Maria asked.

Ponch stared at the floor, then at his stomach, then at Jon…then back up at his mom. “Uh…me and Jon…we’re having a baby,” he said.

“WHAT!?” Nathan yelled and asked at the same time both in shock and even more angry.

Ponch was too afraid to speak now, and almost in tears.

Jon held him close. “I’m sorry if you’re angry, but yelling at us and glaring isn’t gonna change the fact that we love each other,” Jon said to Nathan.

Nathan stared at Jon.

“Did I hear you correctly? You’re having a baby?” Maria asked her voice a little shaky.

Ponch nodded.

Maria felt tears sting her eyes. “Oh…Francis…I…” Maria was at a loss for words.

Nathan turned to Jon burning with anger. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?”

Jon blinked twice and said nothing.

Ponch looked at Jon and hoped he’d talk soon.

Jon put an arm around Ponch and pulled him closer.

“No, you get your hands off of him, you little pervert!” Nathan yelled grabbing Ponch and pulling him away from Jon.

Jon would’ve grabbed and pulled him back but the last thing he wanted was to hurt Ponch.

“Hey, listen…” Jon started.

“No, I’m tired of listening. I’ve heard enough. You should’ve known better, you went too far!” Nathan yelled.

Ponch squirmed and got out of his dad’s grip. “Dad, listen to me,” he said finally looking at his father.

Nathan’s expression softened a bit when he heard Ponch’s voice. He loved his son, and more than anything he just wanted him to be safe and happy. He thought he had done the right thing.

“Dad, I love Jon. He didn’t do anything wrong. I wanted to be with him, and everything we did together was because we both wanted too.”

Nathan shook his head. He couldn’t believe this.

“It’s the truth, and I wouldn’t tell you because for one I didn’t think you’d believe me…and uh…well I figured you’d both hate me and throw me out of the house after hearing about it.”

Nathan softened even more after hearing that. “Oh, Frank…I…I love you too much to do that. But…are you sure this is what you want? I mean…” Nathan started a lump forming in his throat.

Ponch nodded. He grabbed Jon and pulled him up beside him. He put Jon’s arm around him, then he put an arm around Jon. “I love, Jon. I couldn’t be happier with anyone else,” Ponch admitted.

Nathan resisted the urge to glare at Jon. “Uh…can I talk with Jon alone for a minute?” he asked.

“uh…” Ponch started then looked at Jon.

Jon and Ponch both shared expressions of fear not sure what Ponch’s dad wanted Jon for. Finally they had agreed on something. Jon turned to him. “Yeah, we can talk.”

“Just don’t hurt him, please,” Ponch cut in.

Maria’s heart broke that Ponch would even think that. Nathan however felt a little upset. Not that he had any intentions on harming Jon, but why would his own son think that?

“I won’t hurt him,” Nathan said.

He and Jon left the room and went to Jon’s room to talk.

“Just what do you think you are doing, Baker? You come here for one school year, and already you’ve changed my son completely! Why would you even think it was okay to have sex with him in the first place? He’s only seventeen!”

Jon stared at Nathan. “Look, when I came here Ponch was the first friend I had. It’s not my fault we both fell in love with each other, and honestly if you want to know the truth I think he liked me before I liked him. I didn’t think anything would happen the night we had sex so it wasn’t a big deal. Ponch thought it would be okay, and he enjoyed it.  I just like to see him happy.”

“Oh yeah? And now he’s pregnant. How happy do you think he is now?” Nathan said trying not to raise his voice.

Jon hesitated. “Well he isn’t exactly thrilled…but…he was happy before you guys came.”

“Yeah, and what’s the big deal about us? He used to love us. Did you turn him against us now?”

Jon shook his head. “No, it’s like he told you out there. He didn’t think you’d be happy. He figured you’d throw him out…so why should he be happy when you’re about to find out? He thought he was gonna lose everything tonight,” Jon replied.

Nathan stared at Jon. “Really?” was all he got out. He couldn’t believe that. “After all we’ve been through…and how much he knows he’s loved…”

“Nathan, look it’s not that…it’s well you and Maria are Christians. Most Christians wouldn’t be so welcoming to finding out their son was gay.”

“He’s our son…we don’t care about that, we just love him because he’s our son!”

Jon was pleased to hear that. Would that mean they’d love Jon too?

“Jon, I’m sorry about everything. I didn’t mean what I said back there. I was just upset at first having come home from a long trip and having this all thrown at me. I trust you, and you’ll take good care of Frank…but uh he’s still living at home until he graduates.”

Jon smiled. “You mean you’re keeping him?”

“I just said we love him because he’s our son. We’re not turning him away because of this. After he graduates he can do whatever he wants to do.”

Jon smiled. “Uh…Nathan…can I have your permission to uh…marry your son someday?” Jon asked.

Nathan smiled slightly. “Well seeing as you two have a baby on the way, it’d be a good idea if I said yes,” he said.

Jon smiled and hugged Nathan. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And once again, I’m sorry for my anger getting the best of me.”

“It’s alright, as long as it’s all sorted out now.”

The two of them went back to the living room and found Ponch falling asleep on the couch. Maria and Nancy were talking quietly off in the corner of the room. Jon and Nathan walked over.

“We got things sorted out,” Nathan told Maria as he put an arm around her.

“Oh that’s good.”

“Anyway, Frank looks like he’s about to fall asleep so either we leave him here or we take him home now,” Nathan said.

“You should get him home. Me and Jon need to talk,” Nancy said eyeing her son.

Jon stared down at his feet.

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow, Jon,” Maria said as she went over to the couch and helped Ponch up.

Jon watched as Ponch left with his parents. He could feel his mother staring at him.

“So, that night I found you two eating a late night snack when I came home from work…well whatever it was you two were doing…was that the night you two did your little ‘thing’?” she asked.

Jon swallowed. “Uh…yeah…”

Jon had a feeling he might be in some sort of trouble with his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jon, what were you thinking!? He’s only seventeen!” Nancy was upset with Jon.

“Mom, it’s not like I thought this was going to happen.”

“Did you even think at all when you went through with that? You realize that isn’t the only thing that could’ve happened. You could’ve had something much worse happen to the two of you.”

“Mom, I know! But relax, ok? I know you’re mad, and Ponch’s parents are pissed at me…but Ponch seems okay so you all need to chill, okay?”

“Chill?”

“Mom, please.”

“Jon, you’re an adult…he’s not yet. He may seem like it to you sometimes, but he’s not. What you did was…well…” Nancy didn’t even finish.

“Mom, I know!”

Nancy took a deep breath. “Just go to bed, you have school tomorrow,” she said.

Jon sighed. He turned and headed for his room, the whole way there the only thing he could think about was how much he hoped Ponch was doing okay.

CHPCHPCHP

Nathan was driving home, Maria sat in the backseat behind him, and Ponch sat beside her leaning on her. He fell asleep, and later when they made it home Maria helped him inside.

The car ride had been silent, because Nathan didn’t want to stress Ponch.

Ponch went straight to bed after they got home. He fell asleep after getting comfortable. Maria kissed him softly on the cheek and shut the light off.

She went into the living room.

“Maria…why?” Nathan asked.

“Why what?”

“Why would this happen?” Nathan asked. He was worried about upset.

Maria put a hand on her husbands shoulder. “Honey, it’ll be alright. You told Jon you’d love him too…” Maria said.

“I know…but how can I just forgive him after what happened? It’s not like we can just forget it.”

“Well Jon is family now, we’ll work through this. I’m sure you can forgive him.”

Nathan was silent. He walked to Ponch’s room, and stood in the doorway. He stared at his son laying there in bed fast asleep. Tears filled Nathan’s eyes, he loved him so much. He wanted more than anything for him to be happy, and he hoped he was…and if he was happy with Jon, then Nathan would have to just deal with that. On the bright side at least they were still getting grandkids from him.

CHPCHPCHP

The next morning Ponch was up early and once again throwing up. “Mom, please tell me you know how to make this stop,” he said tears in his eyes. He about had enough of this.

Maria’s heart was breaking. “Honey, I can’t make it stop…but I know few things that helped me out when I was pregnant with you. The morning sickness was awful then,” she admitted.

Ponch just looked at her.

“Come with me, honey,” she said.

A few minutes later she was handing him a cup. “Peppermint tea?” Ponch asked.

“Yeah, it helped me out a lot…as long as it doesn’t bother you and make you feel more nauseous you should try sipping it,” Maria said.

Ponch smiled slightly. “Thanks, Mom.”

CHPCHPCHP

Jon arrived at school, and was freaking out. Ponch wasn’t there yet. Soon though, Jon felt someone hug him from behind. “Hey, Baker.”

“Hi, Poncherello,” Jon said with a smile turning around. “How are you feeling today?”

“Tired…and wishing I could go back home…it’s crazy busy here…and uh…I can’t wear all my normal outfits anymore,” Ponch said.

Jon looked and noticed Ponch was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. “You look comfortable,” he commented.

“Thanks…but honestly I just want to go home and hide. I feel miserable, Jon. I mean seriously look at me, I’m barely two and half months in and I’m already starting to pop…I think…maybe we made a bad choice that day,” Ponch said.

Jon hugged Ponch close. He kissed him on the forehead. “Baby, no matter what happens I’m here for you…sure I’m scared about this whole thing…and I’m sorry about what you’re going through…but even if we went back in time I wouldn’t change what happened that night. It was special…and…” Jon paused to place his hand on Ponch’s stomach. “And I couldn’t think of a better person to have children with…we made this child out of our love, Ponch…and I don’t even regret it.”

Ponch had tears in his eyes. “R-Really? You’re fine with this?”

Jon nodded.

Ponch started to cry on Jon. “Jon, I’m scared…I’m scared to death! What if something happens?”

“I’ll protect you,” Jon promised. He cupped Ponch’s face in his hands and looked deep into his boyfriends wet brown eyes. “Ponch I won’t let anything happen to you, or our child. You don’t need to worry about a thing.”

“What about the kids at school? Everyone is gonna think I’m some sort of freak,” Ponch said biting his lip.

“Ponch, it doesn’t matter what the other people think.”

Ponch was about to say more when suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a group of friends that were worried.

“Ponch? Jon? What’s going on?” Sydney asked.

“Ponch, you look upset, what happened?” Stevie asked.

“Did you get in trouble again?” Kory asked.

“What’s with all the tears…and uh…well…” Angela didn’t get to finish she was cut off by Jon talking.

“Guys, don’t spread this news around the school…but uh…me and Ponch are having a baby,” Jon said.

The four friends looked at each other in amazement then back to their other two friends. “Really?” Sydney asked.

Ponch nodded.

“Omg!” Anglea’s voice squealed.

“Keep your voice down, or Mr. Singleton will hear us,” Ponch warned.

But it was too late. The bell was about to ring, they weren’t in class. Mr. Singleton was passing by that locker area to his office, and he heard the squeal.

The gang had this special hangout near the school lockers in a small hallway, and that’s where he found all six of them. “Alright, in my office and when you get there I want an explanation as to what’s going on,” he said. He would’ve just sent them to class but he noticed the scared looks on some of their faces, and the tears in Ponch’s eyes…it was quite the scene. The group followed quietly to his office all looking at each other trying to figure out which one would do the talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates are so slow I've been pretty busy. But on the bright side school ends on May 19th so I should be able to post more frequently after that hopefully. :D

Mr. Singleton sat at the desk and looked at the six friends.

“What’s going on? What’s with the new style…I thought you hated-“ Mr. Singleton was quickly cut off by Sydney.

“We wanted out group to have a special style…each of us wore something different today,” she lied.

The others looked at each other. Ponch could’ve just let that fly, but he knew Jon wasn’t up for that.

Mr. Singleton raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, look you’re not going to believe us even if we tell you,” Kory said.

Ponch nodded. “You tell ‘em.”

Mr. Singleton looked at Ponch again. “Poncherello let me hear it from you, what’s going on here?”

Ponch felt himself breaking a sweat a bit. He was very nervous. He looked at Jon.

Jon knew Ponch wouldn’t just come out and say it. “Mr. Singleton, me and Ponch have been dating for a while,” Jon started.

Mr. Singleton’s eyes grew wide. “Wouldn’t surprise me…but that still doesn’t explain…” he was cut off again.

“We were hanging out one night and uh…weren’t expecting anything to come from what we did,” Ponch added.

Mr. Singleton was still unsure what they were trying to say.

Angela, Kory, Stevie, and Kory were ready to blurt out that it was none of his business…but they knew him being the principle he needed to know something.

“Um…Ponch is pregnant with my baby,” Jon said finally.

Mr. Singleton didn’t believe it, he almost laughed. “Of all the things you kids come up with these days…” he started.

“It’s the truth!” Angela argued.

“Sure it is…” Mr. Singleton said still not believing. He got up. “Let’s see what the nurse says.”

Ponch groaned.

“Hey, you get to skip out on class and sitting in those uncomfortable chairs if you go see the nurse,” Kory offered trying to look on the bright side.

Ponch smiled slightly. “True…”

They all followed Mr. Singleton to the nurses office.

When the nurse saw the group all come in she looked a bit worried. “What happened?” she asked. She thought all of them were sick or hurt or something.

Mr. Singleton shot a glance to Ponch then looked back to the nurse and quietly explained everything to her.

She looked at Mr. Singleton. “I believe them,” she said.

“Oh?”

“Ponch would never wear an outfit like that unless he wanted to be comfortable or if his clothes didn’t fit,” she started.

Mr. Singleton rolled his eyes.

Nurse Beth smiled at Ponch. “Come here, sweetie,” she said.

Ponch walked over.

She took him back into a smaller room.

“I believe you, but because that jerk out there doesn’t you’re gonna have to take a few tests, okay?”

Ponch nodded. “Alright.”

CHPCHPCHP

A while later Nurse Beth and Ponch came back out.

“Well, here’s your results,” she said handing a few papers to Mr. Singleton.

Mr. Singleton read over them two, three, four times till finally he looked over at Ponch with deep concern in his eyes.

“Francis, if you’re pregnant you’re gonna need to be careful…try to stay out of trouble, okay?” he said.

Ponch nodded. “I’ll do my best…and I’ve got Jon to protect me,” Ponch replied hugging Jon from the side.

Jon smiled and kissed Ponch. “Love you,” he said quietly.

Ponch smiled and kissed him back. “Love you too.”

Mr. Singleton looked at them. “Well just like I said stay out of trouble and uh…if you need anything see me…” with that he walked off still baffled that the results were positive.

CHPCHPCHP

At lunch time Ponch was tired he just played with his food instead of eating it.

Jon was concerned. “You okay?”

“I’m just not sure I’m hungry…I mean this isn’t exactly what I wanna eat…” Ponch said.

Kory, Sydney,  Angela, and Stevie looked at each other.

Ponch looked at them. “What, I’m fine…just not that hungry…well I am just not for soup and salad…I want pizza…”

Jon smiled. “I can go get you something, babe,” he said. He softly kissed Ponch’s forehead.

Ponch smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

Jon nodded “No prob.”

There was a pizza place not too far away. Jon walked down there and ordered a pizza and came back still during lunch hour. They shared the pizza. Ponch loved it.

The rest of the school day Ponch was pretty tired, Jon spent as much time with him as he could, and when the day ended he walked him home.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Ponch laid in bed feeling miserable. He was four months along, and he just felt sick today. He didn’t want to move.

Maria and Nathan came in to check on him and try to get him up for school. It would be ending soon. He’d be graduating…but Ponch was just so tired and miserable he wasn’t going to leave.

“I can’t…” he said.

“Honey you gotta go to school,” Maria started.

“I…can’t…” Ponch said looking at her.

Nathan was concerned about his son. He came over and felt his forehead. “You’re feeling pretty hot,” he said.

Ponch looked at his dad but didn’t say a word.

There was a knock at the door. Jon had come by to pick Ponch up for school.

“That’s Jon,” Maria guessed.

“Tell him I’m not going…”

Maria was about to argue when Nathan stopped her. “I’ll handle it,” he said.

He went to the door.

Jon stood there with a smile on his face. “Ponch ready?” he asked.

“He’s not feeling well,” Nathan replied.

Jon’s smiled faded. “What’s wrong?”

“He doesn’t feel like getting up, he seems to have a fever…he said he just feels miserable.”

Jon pushed past Nathan and went to see his boyfriend. “Babe,” he said then grabbed Ponch’s hand in his. “Are you alright?” he asked concern in his eyes.

Ponch looked at Jon he didn’t know what to say. “I...don’t feel good.”

“Is it the baby?” Jon asked putting a hand on Ponch’s stomach.

Ponch shook his head. “I don’t think so…I think I’m just sick.”

Jon frowned. “That’s not good,” he said.

Ponch looked at Jon his eyes locking on Jon’s.

“What do you need?” Jon asked.

“Doctor…” Ponch said.

Maria and Nathan looked at each other. The scene was touching. To see how much Jon really cared…how much Ponch really cared…and their love for each other. But then something was getting to them. The only way Ponch would ask for a doctor is if it was really bad…

Jon turned to them. “I gotta get him to a doctor, he’s burning up,” he said. He had felt Ponch’s skin and it was very hot like Nathan had said.

“Alright, we’ll follow you,” Nathan replied.

Jon helped Ponch to his feet and led him out to the car. He let Ponch lay down in the back seat and then he got in the car and began to drive. On the way there he called the school to let them know they wouldn’t be in today.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon waited with Nathan and Maria for what seemed like hours before a doctor finally came to them.

“Well?”

“We’re not quite sure what’s wrong…” the doctor started.

Jon bit his lip not liking the sound of that.

“He’s getting better, we were able to give him something for that fever…but really we don’t know what’s going on.”

Nathan stared at him for a long time. “You’re doctors! You should know these things!” he finally spat out.

“Hey, just be happy he’s going to be okay,” the doctor shot back.

Maria and Jon looked at each other.

“Can we see him?” Jon asked.

“Yeah.”

They were led to a room where they saw Ponch laying there asleep.

Jon rushed beside the bed. “Baby, I’m here for you,” he said.

Ponch moved slightly at the sound of hearing Jon’s voice.

“I think everything is going to be okay,” Nathan said with a smile. “I was really worried,” he added.

Maria and Jon nodded in agreement to that. But what they didn’t know was this was only the beginning…

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch finally perked up around lunch time the next day. Jon was happy about that and got to take him home.

“Jon, I’m so tired…” Ponch said with a yawn.

“You’ve been sleeping for a whole day, dude,” Jon said smiling at him.

Ponch just stared at Jon his eyes starting to droop.

Jon’s smile faded. “Hey, you really serious about being that tired?” Jon asked.

Ponch nodded. “Yeah…I don’t know what it is something’s really draining my energy,” Ponch admitted.

Jon frowned. As he turned the corner a car came whizzing on by and straight for them.

Ponch had already half fallen asleep and barely reacted to it, but for Jon this was his worst nightmare and he watched it all with wide eyes. He tried to swerve and as he did the car followed. Apparently the person was after them. Jon panicked.

They ended up in a nasty accident, Jon was leaning forward on the steering wheel his head bleeding. He was semi conscious. He looked over to see Ponch being crushed by part of the dash board coming down, and Ponch had been thrown around a lot. Jon saw a lot of bruising and bleeding.

Ponch was almost completely out of it his head hurt so bad, and everything seemed so blurry…it wasn’t just his head that hurt though his whole body was in intense pain.

Ponch closed his eyes unable to handle all of this right now, and he lost consciousness.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon woke up in a room and found his head bandaged and a lot of him wrapped up from injuries. He looked over and saw in the bed next to him was Ponch.

Ponch was still out, and he looked horrible. Jon began to cry.

Nathan and Maria came in with Nancy.

“Jon, hey it’s okay,” Nancy said.

“No…no…Ponch’s is hurt it’s all my fault,” Jon said.

“Baby it’s okay,” Nancy said putting a hand on her son’s shoulder.

Jon shook his head.

Nathan and Maria looked at Ponch tears filling their eyes.

Jon sat up a bit. “How is he?” he asked.

“He suffered some injures…the most concerning being his head injury. The doctor said he might’ve lost a good portion of his memory…and uh…Jon I’m sorry…the baby didn’t make it,” Nathan said.

Jon began to cry even harder. “This is all my fault!”

CHPCHPCHP

The next few days seemed to drag on for Jon. Ponch wasn’t waking up and he was getting worried.

Nathan and Maria had been planning on moving to Chicago soon, and originally were going to let Ponch stay with Jon since they were having a baby…but now they felt like they needed to take Ponch with them. It wasn’t because they were upset with Jon, they weren’t…it was because they were worried about their son.

Day four of being in the hospital room Ponch finally began to stir.

Jon got excited.

When Ponch opened his eyes he looked very confused and scared. When he saw his parents he relaxed a bit. Seeing Jon did nothing for him.

Jon smiled not noticing that. “Hey, Ponch.”

Ponch just stared at Jon for a while silently not saying a word. A blank expression mixed with a ‘should I know you?’ look on his face.

Jon’s smile faded and he rolled over. He was fighting tears. It all happened so fast he couldn’t stop his emotions right now. His own boyfriend didn’t remember him!


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later school was over so Maria and Nathan decided to move to Chicago now. They took Ponch with them. He was still struggling with whatever illness he had, had before the accident. The doctors didn’t know what was wrong with him and he was admitted into one of the hospitals in Chicago for testing and other things.

Every day came more tests and every day no results.  Nathan kept in touch with Jon about everything and made plans to bring Jon out there to Chicago sometime. He knew that even though Ponch didn’t remember, Jon still loved Ponch and they had been happy together and maybe bringing them together again would make Ponch happy again. Ponch had been so depressed lately with this illness and not knowing anything.

So Nathan made a trip out to L.A. and chatted with Nancy Baker for a while about the situation then made arrangements to take Jon home with him and keep him there for a few months during the summer then when the fall hit and school started Jon had to go home for college.

When Nathan came home with Jon, Maria had just came home from the hospital with Ponch. They brought him home on weekends and then on week days he spent most his time there. But now the doctor had decided to just keep him home since he rested better there and they’d bring him in whenever they needed to do testing and if they found something they’d inform them right away.

When Nathan and Jon saw Ponch and Maria heading up to the door Jon’s eye lit up.

He went inside. “Hi,” he said.

Ponch smiled slightly. “Hey,” he replied he remembered Jon from the hospital and seeing him at school from time to time.

Nathan came in. “Frank, this is Jon he’s staying for a few months until college starts then he’ll be going home to L.A.”

“Oh…okay…where are you going to school, Jon?” Ponch asked.

“UCLA,” Jon replied.

“Sweet! I hear that’s a good college,” Ponch replied.

Jon smiled.

Ponch was gonna go to his bed room. “Uh…is Jon staying in the guest room or…?”

“It’s up to you he can stay there or your room.”

Jon tried not to turn red faced at that thought.

“Um I guess the guest room,” Ponch replied. “I mean you’d be more comfortable in there anyway.”

Jon nodded and brought his bags to the guest room.

“You can hang out in my room with me though,” Ponch said sticking his head out of his door. He just wanted to get to know Jon better.

Jon smiled and came in. Ponch was laying on the bed. Jon sat on the chair. “So, you live in L.A. your whole life?” Ponch asked.

“No, uh I grew up in Wyoming mostly. But moved to L.A. my senior year of high school. I met your family then.”

“Oh really?” Ponch asked with a smile.

“Look, Ponch I know this might sound crazy, but we’ve met already a while ago…”

“Yeah? I guess there’s a lot I don’t remember after that accident…dad said it really messed up a lot of things…like memory wise anyway,” Ponch replied. “I don’t even remember the accident though,” Ponch replied.

“Yeah, it did change a lot of things, Ponch,” Jon said quietly.

“I’m sorry…and now this…stupid thing..I gotta go to the hospital all the time for more tests and they don’t know what’s wrong with me…some days I feel just fine other days I feel miserable. I think I’ll be ok maybe I just need some rest or something,” Ponch said.

Jon sighed. “I wish there was something I could do for you…I hate to see you like this.”

“Maybe there is something you can do,” Ponch said rolling over onto his side so he could look at Jon.

“What?”

“Tell me about us, huh? How long have we known each other and what did we like to do…”

Jon smiled slightly then went into a long story about how they met at high school and became best friends and then he got to the part when he and Ponch found out they loved each other…

Ponch’s eyes got wide. “I…Jon…”

“What?” Jon asked pausing hoping Ponch was gonna say something good.

“I…I still love you, Jon…I know it might seem a little fast but just being here together…listening to all of this…Jon I’m sorry about the accident I wish I never would’ve forgotten about all of that!”

Jon felt a tear form in his eye. He made sure to avoid telling Ponch about the baby he wasn’t sure how well he’d handle that now.

“Jon…uh can you come here?” Ponch asked.

Jon moved closer to the bed.

Ponch grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jon. “I love you…don’t leave me…” he said quietly.

“But your dad said we had to go to bed in an hour so we can get up early tomorrow…” Jon started.

“Stay here…” Ponch said hugging him tight.

Jon smiled. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

Jon ended up sleeping with Ponch most the night, but in the middle of the night Jon woke up and ended up leaving the room for a few minutes to use the rest room. After that he was too afraid he’d wake Ponch up if he came back so he went to his own bed not realizing how much that wasn’t going to go over well in the morning.  


	8. Chapter 8

Ponch woke up early on Sunday morning, and found Jon was missing from his room. He sighed he should’ve known Jon was gonna leave. He got up and got dressed then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While he was in there, Jon was waking up.

The noise of the water running from the sink in the bathroom had woken him up and he wanted to know who was awake. He went to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes as he walked there. He smiled when he saw Ponch standing there in front of the mirror brushing his teeth.

Ponch was wearing a blue t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Jon just wanted to sneak up and hug him. He figured though Ponch might be mad at him for leaving in the middle of the night, and he was right. Ponch had glanced to the side for only a second stealing a glance at the sexy blonde man in sweat pants and a sweat shirt standing in his bathroom doorway. He tried not to smile, he was still mad at Jon he made up his mind he wasn’t talking to him today.

Jon ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. He knew if Ponch weren’t upset he’d be making comments on Jon’s bed head.

Jon just watched Ponch as soon he was rinsing his mouth and spitting out tooth paste. Jon walked in then.

Ponch had just finished, so instead of talking to Jon he elbowed him in the ribs since he had gotten too close, and when Jon back up hugging his ribs Ponch turned and left the room.

“Ponch, I’m sorry!” Jon called from the bathroom.

Ponch didn’t say anything.

Jon sighed. “I hope you’re not going to be mad at me all day, I didn’t do that to hurt you you know!” Jon said. He was heading for Ponch’s room.

The yelling had woken up Maria and Nathan. “Are they fighting?” Nathan asked not expecting that this early.

“Yeah, sounds like it…” Maria said pulling her covers off. She was going to go talk to Ponch.

CHPCHPCHP

A few hours went by, Maria talked to Ponch, but never convinced him to talk to Jon. They had had breakfast together in almost complete silence. Jon couldn’t take it and he left to take a shower. As soon as he left he heard Ponch talking to his parents. Jon felt angry hurt tears fill his eyes. Hearing Ponch talk to someone else was one thing, but knowing that he was avoiding talking to Jon on purpose was another. “I have to talk to him,” he told himself after he got into the shower and let the hot water hit his body. When Jon was out of the shower he put on a pair of light blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt.

He walked to Ponch’s room and looked inside.

Ponch was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. Jon let himself in without knocking. He came and sat beside Ponch.

“Look, you have to talk to me. I can’t stand this!” Jon said.

Ponch looked at him and blinked a few times not saying anything, but Jon could see in his facial expression he wanted to talk.

“Ponch, nothing is keeping you from speaking except yourself,” Jon said then lightly placed a kiss on his cheek.

Ponch felt a tear start to fall from his left eye. He wiped it away quickly.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just talk to me,” Jon said he grabbed Ponch’s hand.

“Jon, I…I wanted you last night…”

“I’m sorry, I woke up to use the rest room last night and when I was done you were sleeping so well. I didn’t want to wake you up by getting back into bed,” Jon admitted.

“As that what you’re gonna do to me if we got married!? Cuz I don’t care if you wake me up getting into bed, I just want you!”

Jon blinked a few times before replying this time. “Did you just say…”

Ponch bit his lip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it…” he said looking away.

“Ponch, don’t get all shy all the sudden. I heard what you said,” Jon said felt himself go red when Ponch mentioned getting married.

Ponch was biting his lip still. “I love you…I couldn’t be happier with anyone else besides you…and I thought maybe you feel the same,” Ponch said.

Jon smiled. “I do!” He hugged Ponch. “I’m sorry about last night, I know you’re upset. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Jon said. He never wanted to hurt Ponch!

Ponch smiled. “I forgive you, Jon…you want a second chance?”

Jon smiled. “Sure!”

Ponch got comfortable in bed,  he was tired, and ready to take a nap. Jon wasn’t as tired, but he would stay with Ponch anyway. It ended up being more than just a nap though.

Maria and Nathan were walking by the bedroom and heard lots of moaning and other noises coming from behind the door.

Maria looked wide eyed at Nathan. “Sounds like they’re making up,” she replied then turned from the door not wanting to walk in on them.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few months now. It was August 21st, Jon had gone back to California to start school. What he didn’t know was that pretty soon Nathan would be sending Ponch back to California. Ponch was taking online college courses, and Jon was living at home with his mother while attending college. Nathan had recently discovered something about Ponch that made him want to keep the two friends together. Ever since that night he and Maria had walked by Ponch’s door and listened to Jon and Ponch ‘having fun’ he noticed something different about Ponch.

Now here it was a few months later, Ponch wasn’t feeling well and he wasn’t the same. He was in his room missing Jon, and a little emotional about it. He’d spent a lot of the morning dealing with morning sickness again, which he tried to hide from his mother. So he wouldn’t go to the doctor. He wasn’t eating as much because he thought food was what caused his problem…

He laid in bed and sighed. He grabbed his phone and called Jon. After waiting a few moments of waiting Jon picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Jon,” Ponch said as cheerfully as possible.

“Hi, you okay?” Jon asked seeing right through that even if he was on the phone.

“Just tired,” he replied with a yawn.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…I miss you too,” Ponch added.

“Aww I miss you a lot,” Jon replied.

“We’ll have to get together Thanksgiving break,” Ponch said already thinking that far ahead.

Jon laughed. “Wow, okay now I don’t have to try to figure out what I’m doing for break,” he joked.

Ponch smiled. “Well I gotta get ready for school.”

“You? Really? You take an online class you could show up in your pajamas and the teacher would never know it!” Jon replied.

Ponch laughed. “That doesn’t mean I’ll never get dressed out of my pajamas today,” Ponch said.

Jon laughed. “Okay, well talk to you later. I gotta get ready for school myself.”

CHPCHPCHP

The next few days seemed to drag on. Ponch hadn’t really been wearing anything other than sweatpants and a random sweatshirt or t-shirt lately so he didn’t notice anything different about himself. Until one night he was getting ready to go out with his parents and tried to fit into his favorite pair of jeans…

He frowned. “This isn’t okay with me,” he muttered.

“What’s taking so long?” Nathan asked coming to the door.

“Uh…” Ponch started.

“You okay?” Nathan asked.

Ponch quickly changed back into the sweatpants. Then came to the door. “Dad, I think something is wrong with me,” he said his eyes slightly widened.

“What?”

“I…I gained weight,” he said swallowing hard.

Nathan tried not to laugh at that comment. He had forgotten about Ponch being sensitive about that and always trying to stay within a certain range. But now apparently something had changed drastically and rocked his world.

“Oh really?” he asked. Then he looked at Ponch and for the first time in a while he actually noticed it. He bit his lip to keep himself from saying the words he almost said.

“Yeah…I don’t know about going places tonight,” Ponch said.

“Francis, listen to me. I think I know what might be wrong…but you’d never believe me. Maybe we should take you to the doctor so you can be mad at him instead?”

“What?” Ponch asked crossing his arms over his chest and sighing.

“Well you’ve been pretty sick a lot lately, right?”

“Well yeah…”

“That’s what I thought, come with me. I’ll tell your mom to meet us at the pizza place later,” Nathan said.

Ponch wasn’t so sure he trusted his dad right now.

Nathan took Ponch to the doctor and not much to his surprise he was right with his guess. He had remembered this from the last time Ponch and Jon went and ‘had fun’ with each other behind a locked door.

Ponch didn’t seem to happy with what the doctor said though. As Nathan led him out to the car Ponch was fighting tears and biting his lip. “I can’t believe this! It’s all Jon’s fault…he probably knew about it too…” Ponch sighed. He shook his head.

“Relax, you two love each other, right?”

“Of course we do!” Ponch replied quickly.

“Then he’ll still love you after he hears the news and you’ll still love him. You can do this together…but you have to be together to do that,” Nathan said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ponch replied.

“I talked to Nancy Baker while you were in the room with the doctor…”

“Oh?”

“You’re going to be going to California and staying with Jon,” Nathan revealed.

“Oh my gosh…you’re kidding, right!?”

Nathan shook his head. Ponch hugged his dad tightly he couldn’t have been more happy right now. He wanted to be with Jon…though at the same time right now he wanted to kill him. How and why could/would Jon get Ponch pregnant at a time like this!?


End file.
